The Music of the Night: Yu-Gi-Oh!
by RobynHood3
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera story with the Yugioh characters. Daphne is a rising soprano, Timaeus is her childhood friend, and Yami is the illusive Phantom... inspired by "Wordsorcereress"
1. Chapter 1

**I'm soooo sorry that I haven't made an appearance in a while... *scratches head while making an embarrassed smile* **

**Well! Since I'm going to NYC this week, I decided that I would post this story that I have been working on the side (cough cough, most of the reason why "The Mountain" hasn't updated cough cough)**

**I got this idea from reading Wordsorcereress story "The Pharaoh's of the Darkness", everyone who likes eventual Mobiumshipping should read it, mostly because it is absolutely incredible! **

The century old opera house stood out in the bright sunlight of the Egyptian desert. Inside, performers ran rampant, collecting costumes and running on and off stage rehearsing their parts in that night's performance.

The owner of the opera house, Alister, lead two men through the chaos pointing them in the directions of rooms where objects of importance were. When they reached the main auditorium, the performers had just completed a scene and the director, Valon, was already ordering the performers to do it again.

"As you can see, gentlemen." Alister was saying to them, "We are rehearsing for a new production of 'Descent'. Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Alister tried to call the performers into attention but they continued their conversations, having not heard him. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" He tried again before sighing; he looked to his right to a woman leaning lightly on a cane. She had long black hair and wise blue eye; she used the cane not because she was injured but she thought it gained people's attention when she wielded the unlikely weapon. "Isis." He said firmly but the woman understood. She walked forward and loudly whacked her cane against the ground and all was silent. "Thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors about my imminent retirement. I can tell you now that these are all true." Some people gasped and whispered to their neighbors. "I now introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera of the Desert. Master Pegasus and Master Dartz."

Pegasus was a cheerful looking man with a long lock of his silver hair covering his left eye. Dartz on the other hand was watching everyone suspiciously, he still believed that they would try to steal any object that wasn't in his line of sight. A large man grunted lightly and Valon made a light gasp of surprise, he couldn't forget to mention 'her'. "Gentlemen, Lady Teá Mazaki, our leading soprano for the last 5 seasons."

"Of course!" Pegasus exclaimed reaching to kiss her hand, "I've seen all your greatest roles, my lady."

Teá was pale on Egyptian standards, her short brown hair barely touched her shoulders and people could tell by her eyes that she enjoyed the amount of attention everyone paid to her.

"And her companion, Sozoji Yohsio."

Sozoji was a large man with dark brown hair, he seemed intimidating but he could sing so they kept him and his betrothed, Teá.

"An honor, sir." Dartz said as politely as he could.

"If I remember rightly," Pegasus was saying to Teá, "Thalia has a rather fine aria in act 2 of 'Descent'. I wonder, my lady, could we have a private rendition? Or if Mr. Valon rejects us?"

"My managers command." Teá said in a sickly sweet voice, "Valon!" She suddenly shouted.

"My diva commands!" Valon said, trying to hide the jump from being called on unexpectedly, "Would two bars be sufficient?"

"Two bars will be quite sufficient!" Dartz growled.

Teá gathered the silk cloth from her handmaiden and everyone backed away from the prima donna. Valon started to play the piano and all was silent.

"Think of me. Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye." Teá sang in a slight nasal tone, "Remember me, once in a while, promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."

As soon as she finished the line, a piece of scenery slid down from it's position and landed right on top of the singing prima donna. The performers screamed and ran away from the impact point. Three young boys stayed nearby and shouted to the others. One had gravity defying tricolored hair with amethyst eyes, another had platinum blonde hair with lilac eyes, while the last one had white blonde hair with deep chocolate eyes; their names were Yugi, Malik, and Ryou.

"He's here! The Pharaoh of the Opera! He's there! The Pharaoh of the Opera!" All three shouted and the other performers began to immolate them.

"Young men, please!" Darts growled at the three causing them to move back toward Isis.

"Mako! Where's Mako! Get him down here!" Alister was shouting, "Chief of the flies, he's responsible for this."

When Mako arrived, all eyes were on him. "Mako! For Ra's sake, what's going on up there!" Mako looked with his eyes to his peers and said in a whispered tone.

"Please good friends, don't look at me. Ra's my witness, I was not at my post. Please good people, there's no one there; and if there is well then, it must be a ghost!" The last sentence he shouted and walked briskly back up to the scenery docks.

"He's there, the Pharaoh of the Opera!" Ryou whispered frightened to Malik and Yugi while they ran off to another dancer friend hiding behind the piano.

"Good heavens, I've never known such insolence!" Dartz shouted.

"My lady, please!" Pegasus urged the crowd to be silent and then reached his hand down to the now trembling Teá. "These things do happen." He said with a laugh.

Teá didn't find it funny.

"These things do happen." She choked out, "You have been here five minutes, what do you know?" She shrieked and slapped his hand away. "These things do happen all the time! For the past three years, these things do happen; and did you stop them happening no!" Teá shrieked now pointing at Alister who looked less then pleased. "And you!" She pointed at the new managers, "You're as bad as him! These things do happen. Well, until you stop these things happening, this thing," gesturing to herself, "does not happen! Soujozi!" She said before running off.

Soujozi followed then stopped. He turned toward the managers and gave one last remark.

"Amateurs." Then walked off again.

"If you need me," Alister said with a scared face, "I shall be in Greece."

Pegasus tried to follow the retreating form of Alister but soon stopped. He sighed and turned to Dartz.

"Lady Teá will be back." He said with a forced smile. At least he hoped he hoped so.

"You think so, sir?" Isis asked walking forward.

The dancers all cared for their teacher as a friend but they knew when she was not to be trifled with. Right now, since it was a recent display of the Pharaoh, was one of those times. "I have a message from the Pharaoh of the Opera." The performers gasped and all eyes were on the dance teacher.

"Ra in the heavens, you all are obsessed!" Dartz moaned to himself.

"He merely welcomes you to his opera house. Commands that you continue to leave the Pharaoh's box empty for his use. And reminds you, that his salary is due."

Both men laughed. How could a ghost receive a salary? "Master Alister paid him 45 gold pieces a month." The men stopped laughing, that much money was leaving their accounts a month? "Or perhaps you could afford more? With the Lord Timaeus as your patron."

"My lady, I had hoped to make that announcement myself." Pegasus huffed.

"Will the Lord be at the performance this evening?" Isis asked.

"In our box." Dartz said.

"My lady, who is the understudy for the role?" Pegasus asked trying to take Isis' hand.

Valon stormed across the stage and said annoyed. "There is no understudy, sir! The production is new!"

"Daphne Milore could sing it, sir!" Yugi said pulling up his friend. A young girl with long black hair and blonde highlights running through it. She pulled against the boy's grasp but Ryou and Malik pushed against her back, continuing to push her forward.

"A ballet girl?" Dartz said distastefully.

Isis looked over at the girl and gave a thoughtful look.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher!" Ryou exclaimed continuing to push Daphne into the managers.

"From whom?" Pegasus asked curious.

Daphne didn't answer for a second but then stuttered.

"I don't know his name, sir." She said.

"You as well? Can you believe it? A full house and we have to cancel!" Dartz groaned.

"Milore." Pegasus said calling the girl over. "A curious name. Any relation to the famous actor?"

"My father, sir." Daphne said.

"Let her sing for you, good sir." Isis said approaching the two. "She has been well taught."

There was a moment of silence as Pegasus thought then realized that trying the girl out couldn't hurt.

"Very well."

Dartz groaned and was about to argue with Pegasus but the director spoke, leaving Dartz's words unheard.

"From the beginning of the aria then." Valon said pulling Daphne toward the piano.

Malik handed her the silk scarf and whispered good lucks to the nervous girl. Valon started to play and on Daphne's entrance, she messed up a few notes.

"Think of me. Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye."

She tried to run away but Isis noticed and whacked her cane on the ground.

"Remember me, once in a while, promise me you'll try." She sang again messing up another note or two.

"Pegasus, this is doing nothing for my nerves." Dartz mumbled to Pegasus.

"Don't fret, Dartzy." Pegasus mumbled back.

Daphne, not hearing the conversation, suddenly got over her fear, fully becoming the character and let her voice ring out, resembling an angel.

"When you find, that once again you long to take your heart back and be free; if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."

Not even a few hours later, Daphne stood on the large stage. Her voice filled the filled hall and all were entranced on the new star.

"We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think if all the things we've shared and seen, don't think about the way things might have been..." Daphne smiled and played lightly with the silk cloth.

"Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying to hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day, when I won't think of you!"

The audience applauded and Dartz and Pegasus nodded to one another. Dartz had finally given in that auditioning Daphne was a good idea. She had taken the opera house by storm and the money would come pouring in.

Up in the Queen's box, sat a young man with a scar covering his eye. He was the Lord Timaeus and he recognized his childhood friend.

"Can it be? Can it be, Daphne?" He asked himself. "Brava, Brava! He shouted, "Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember her."

Daphne had returned to centre stage and held the cloth in front of herself.

"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their season, so do we. But please promise me that sometimes, you will think..."

Daphne paused for dramatic effect then showed her range by singing an increasing note for the word 'of'. Then let herself reach the highest note, making the crowd grow more excited. "Of me..." She finished throwing the silk cloth in the air and bowing as her character was supposed to do.

The audience stood and clapped for the singer. Flowers were thrown onto the stage and the curtain closed.

**Sorry again for not updating in a while! **

**Please favorite and review! It would help me greatly and ideas for other stories may be helpful as well...**

***I do not own Yugioh or PTO but I do own Daphne***


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm soo happy with the response I got so far! Although there were no reviews, I'm fine with people looking over the stories (reviews very much appreciated. **

***I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor do I own PTO. I only own Daphne**

**Well... here's chapter two!**

Daphne could still hear the ovation through the curtain and she smiled broadly. The other dancers ran onto the stage hugging her and saying how incredible she was. Isis walked onto the stage and whacked her cane to get attention.

"Yes, you did well." She said, "He will be pleased." Touching Daphne's chin. "And you," Isis continued looking at the dancers, "you were a disgrace! Such rond de jambe! Such jumps! Come!" She said whacking her cane, "We rehearse, now!"

The ballet members filled out and started to stretch and others practiced their extensions. Daphne walked out the other way and toward her dressing room. She was almost there when she heard someone singing to her.

"Brava, brava, bravissima..." The ghostly voice said.

The three boys had snuck away from their instructor and had followed Daphne. Soon they noticed that she was staring off into space.

"Daphne. Daphne." They called to her.

"Daphne..." The ghostly voice said again.

"Where in the world have you been hiding?" Yugi asked running up to the girl, making her come out of her trance.

"Really, you were perfect." Ryou said giving her a hug.

"I only wish I knew your secret." Malik said taking her hand, "Who is your great tutor?"

All three boys were curious about this question. Daphne hesitated to respond but then smiled.

"Father, once spoke of an angel, I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here!" She said pulling all three of them into her new dressing room. "Here in this room, he calls me me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me; he the unseen genius."

Yugi looked to the other boys, her words seemed strange. Normally, Daphne was logical, not going on about angels.

"Daphne, you must have been dreaming." Yugi said taking her shoulder after she had finished changing.

"Stories like this can't come true." Ryou followed, agreeing.

"Daphne, you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you..." Malik followed.

Daphne burst into song and felt a warm presence surround her.

"Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!"

"Who is this angel this;" Yugi, Ryou, and Malik sang to themselves.

"Angel of Music, hide no longer. Secret and strange, Angel." They sang together.

The warm presence turned icy and Daphne stopped.

"He's with me even now." She whispered.

Malik gasped, "Your hands are cold!" The temperature wasn't common in their desert home.

"All around me." Daphne continued.

"Your face, Daphne, it's white!" Ryou commented taking her chin.

"It frightens me." She said pulling away from their grasp.

"Don't be frightened." Yugi soothed.

There was a loud crack and the four of them were silent. Isis had walked into the room and was giving a hard look to the three dancers.

"Yugi. Malik. Ryou. Are you dancers?" She asked in a stern voice.

The three didn't respond but nodded. "Then go and practice." The three boys smiled at Daphne and then walked away. "My dear." Isis said pulling out a small envelope, " I was asked to give you this."

"Thank you." Daphne said taking the envelope.

She read the letter quickly and was confused. "A doll? The garden? Little flower?" She brushed it off and finished getting all of the stage makeup and glitter out of her hair.

Three men approached Daphne's dressing room and two of them were laughing.

"A tour de force!" Pegasus exclaimed, "That is the only way to describe it!"

"Not even a single refund!" Dartz said smiling. "Ah, here we are, my lord." He said when they reached the door.

"Gentlemen," Timaeus said sharply. "This is one visit I shall prefer to make unaccompanied."

"Very well, sir." Pegasus said as he and Dartz walked off.

"Daphne Milore." He said simply, "Where is your ballerina doll?"

"Sir?" She asked.

"You can't have lost it?" Timaeus said with a chuckle. "After all the trouble I took to get it back? I was just 13 and up to my throat in mud."

"Because you had run into the pouring rain to get my doll! Oh, Timaeus it is you!" She exclaimed.

Daphne had known Timaeus since she was a child. Even though he was a player when it came to other women, he was always a gentleman when it came to Daphne. He had a scar that covered his left eye and it wouldn't allow him to open the eye. He wore teal robes and had an ornate sword on his side.

"Daphne!" He smiled and handed her a rose, "Little flower, let her mind wander; little flower thought: am I fonder of dolls;"

"Or of goblins, of shoes;" They sang together.

"Or of riddles, of frogs?" She said smiling.

"Those picnics in the garden, or of chocolates?" Timaeus said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Father, performing for us." She said remembering.

Timaeus also remembered, "As we read to each other dark stories of the north."

"No, what I loved best little flower said, is when I'm asleep in my bed; and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head." Daphne whispered facing Timaeus.

They sang together, "The Angel of Music sings songs in my head."

"Father said, 'When I'm in heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music to you'. Well, Father is dead, Timaeus. And I have been visited by the Angel of Music." Daphne said with a smile.

Timaeus smiled to his friend. "No doubt of it. And now, we go to supper."

Daphne froze and took the hems of Timaeus' robes.

"No, Timaeus. The Angel of Music is very strict."

"I shan't keep you up late." He said simply.

"No..." Daphne tried to continue but Timaeus stopped her.

"You must change; I must get my hat. Two minutes," he smiled to her from the entrance of the room, "Little flower." Then he closed the door.

"Timaeus!" She called after him, her voice shaking.

She looked around the room quickly and then sat back down at her vanity. "Things have changed, Timaeus."

"Insolent boy, the slave of fashion! Basking in your glory!" The ghostly voice of her angel shouted, his anger boiling over.

Daphne froze when she had heard the voice. "Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"

Daphne stood and looked around the room for her teacher, her angel. He was always there when she was lonely and upset and this is how she treated him? How she honored her teacher and friend?

"Angel, I hear you! Speak, I listen... Stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, master."

"Flattering child, you shall know me." The voice said sounding calm again, "See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!"

Daphne approached the tall mirror and looked deep inside. She could faintly see a face watching her from inside the mirror.

"Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music! Hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel!" Daphne sung to the mirror and the face became clearer.

"I am your Angel of Music, come to me: Angel of Music." His baritone voice sang to her, "I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music..."

Nobody heard the doorknob shake from across the room. Timaeus had returned and could hear the singing from inside.

"Who is that in there?" He shouted from outside the room.

Daphne stretched out her hand and somehow her angel's hand gently took her own. He pulled her through the mirror and started to lead her down a passageway.

The girl stared at her angel carefully, he had similar hair to her friend Yugi but the tips of his hair were lined in crimson. His eyes were a stunning crimson. He wore a mask that only covered the right side of his face. He wore what appeared to be dress clothing but it was more suitable to wear down in the dankness of the tunnels.

Daphne was overjoyed now having seen who her angel was. She allowed him to pull her a small ways before curiosity consumed her again.

"Angel, do you have a name?"

Her angel smiled and brought her hand up to his lips.

"My name is Yami, little one." He said kissing it lightly.

Daphne blushed and Yami continued to pull her forward. Her feet moved like she was under a spell and soon started to sing, she thought it was to herself but it was out loud.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came... That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find, the Pharaoh of the Opera is there, inside my mind."

Yami looked back to her and gave a charming smile. Daphne couldn't remember how many turns she had made. She was utterly lost. Yami continued to lead her down the tunnels and Daphne could see a multitude of eyes watching her.

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet, my power over you grows stronger yet," Yami lead her down a side passage and there were many candles lit among the walls. Daphne looked back for a moment and she couldn't see the mirror where she was a few minutes earlier. "And though you turn from me, to glance behind," Daphne quickly turned around expecting for him to be angry with her but he only smiled. He wasn't trying to scare her now. "The Pharaoh of the Opera is there! Inside your mind."

They reached a black lake with a small wooden boat on a pier close to them. Yami helped Daphne inside and then climbed in gracefully. He grabbed a pole and pushed the boat through the water without a sound. Daphne looked around amazed and started to sing again.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear,"

"It's me they hear." Yami sang back to her.

"Your/My spirits and your/my voice in one combined. The Pharaoh of the Opera is there, inside my/your mind." The two harmonized.

"He's there! The Pharaoh of the Opera! Beware, the Pharaoh of the Opera!" Daphne heard those voices from all around her, resembling the voices of the frightened performers.

They soon approached a large rock and Daphne could see large amounts of candles lit on it. There were splits in the rock that people could easily enter to get to another room.

"In all your fantasies you always knew, that man and mystery." Yami sang as he continued to push the boat forward.

"Were both in you." Daphne finished turning around to face Yami.

"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Pharaoh of the Opera is there inside my/your mind." Yami helped her out of the boat.

Daphne was correct in her assumptions about the cracks in the walls. Rooms filled with instruments, a bedroom, a study and other things.

"My Angel of Music!" Yami declared.

"He's there, the Pharaoh of the Opera."

"Sing!" He called.

"Oh!" Daphne sang in a strange form not sung in any of the operas that the house performed.

"Sing!" Yami called out even louder.

"Oh!" Daphne sang even louder still in that strange form.

Touching her lightly, Yami turned her toward the openness of the cave and urged her again to sing. Her voice went even higher, she had to obey. He kept urging her until she had reached her highest note and was about to ask him to stop.

"Sing for me!" He said in a commanding voice.

"AH!" She sang and then lightly grabbed her throat. She had never sung that high in her life, and she highly doubted that Teá had even reached that note before without some assistance. Daphne caught her breath and heard an organ play.

"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne... To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music... Music..." Yami sang as he played the keys of the strange instrument. "I have brought you for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing for my music... My music."

Yami looked up to Daphne, who had finally caught her breath, and gave a slight smirk.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses..." Yami had walked around the organ and turned Daphne to face the entrance of his cavern home.

"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it," Yami took her hand quickly, "sense it, tremulous and tender."

Daphne tried to turn to face him but lightly using his other hand he lightly pushed her face away. "Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light." Just barely putting his hand under her chin, he pulled her back, "And listen to the Music of the Night."

Yami pulled on Daphne's hand lightly and she walked toward a far side of his home. "Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams, purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar."

Following his simple commands, Daphne felt like she was floating inside her body. "And you'll live as you've never lived before." Yami continued to sing softly into Daphne's ear. "Softly, deftly, music shall caress you, hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness which you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night.."

Daphne opened her eyes and she was suddenly frightened. She tried to pull away but Yami held her hand in a comforting way and continued singing. "Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be!"

Daphne fell back into the trance once she knew that she was truly safe here. "Only then, can you belong to me." Yami whispered walking behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist but not touching anywhere else. "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me," Yami took her hand and placed it against the side of his face that wasn't covered by his mask then against his heart when he had released her waist. The rhythmic beat kept the time of his seductive song. "Trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write... The power of the Music of the Night..."

He lead her through a small hole in the wall and there was a what looked like the stage of the opera house. The only figure on the stage was a girl with black hair with blonde highlights wearing silken white robes. Daphne couldn't comprehend it, she stepped backwards and everything caught up with her. She nearly fell to the ground unconscious but Yami caught her and picked her up bridal style.

Yami carried her to his bedroom, careful of hitting the sleeping girl's head on any object in his way. His bed was made to resemble a ship, a circular mattress lied inside and blood red cushions lied along the top edge. The black silk sheets were moved out of the way and Yami placed the sleeping girl on the bed.

"You alone can make my song take flight," Yami sang softly pulling up the sheets to cover the girl. "Help me make the music of the night."

Yami sat beside the sleeping girl and stared at her sleeping form with a sort of love in his eyes. After a minute, he tore himself away and left the room. Daphne slept peacefully, the music of the night playing in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have returned! Sorry being a little over dramatic since school is over in a little over a month! Here is the latest chapter and one more chapter till my super special awesome plot twist appears... hehehe. **

**I hope you enjoy! *I don't own Yugioh or Phantom. I only own Daphne, my OC***

Yami played his organ, reading his score carefully. He was composing his new creation since he had already dropped off the notes of his demands.

Daphne didn't hear the organ but instead woke to the sound of a music box with a monkey playing the cymbals on top. She roused slowly and looked around. She didn't know where she was, only small parts of her memory remained. She climbed out of her borrowed bed and looked around.

"I remember there was mist... Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake..." She rubbed her eye absentmindedly and walked out of the room. "There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat." She recognized the surroundings and there was the boat that she had ridden. "And in the boat there was a man..." She saw Yami sitting at his organ writing a new section for his composition. He didn't appear to have found out that she was awake yet. "Who was that shape in the shadows?" She whispered approaching the half-masked man, "Whose is the face in the mask?" She walked up beside him and tried to take the mask but she pulled away. She tried again after gaining the courage and pulled it off his face. Yami screamed and Daphne jumped away.

"NO!" He screamed hiding his face in his hands.

Daphne walked away slowly still holding Yami's mask. She had seen the face for only an instant but she saw it. It was hideous! Deep scars and burns ran along it and Daphne's heart raced.

"Stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look? Or bare to think of me, this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell but secretly, yearns for heaven. Secretly, secretly." Yami sang sadly, his voice cracked as he continued to hide his face. "Oh, Daphne..." His voice cracked again.

Daphne felt herself shift but not forward or any farther backwards. "Fear can turn to love?" He questioned himself and her, "Can you learn to see? To find the man, behind the monster? This repulsive carcass! Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly, secretly..." He trailed off. "No..."

The way his voice sounded heartbroken hurt Daphne in more ways than one. Compassion billowed inside of her. How confident he had been the night before was nothing like he was now, a broken shell. She walked over to the shaking man and used a hesitant finger to pull his gaze toward her. His only visible eye gave her a surprised look and she smiled. She pulled his hand away and took in his deformity. It didn't scare her anymore; she lightly put the mask back onto Yami's face and the man sighed. Her actions spoke louder than words to Yami and quickly felt better.

There was a moment of silence and then Yami stood and lightly took Daphne's hand.

"Come, we must return, those two fools who run my theater will be missing you." Yami said lightly taking her back to the boat she arrived in.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Mako had seen the dancers enter the large entryway. He pulled out a noose and made a loud scream, effectively scaring them. He began to tell the dancers a story about the ghost that lived in the opera house.

"Like yellow parchment is his skin. A great black hole serves as the nose that... Never grew." He teased the dancers. "You must be always on your guard or he will catch you! With his magical lasso!" He threw the noose around his neck and screamed.

The dancers screamed and ran while Mako laughed and started to walk away. A cane whacked behind him and he turned to see Isis.

"Those who speak of what they know." She sang eerily, "Find too late, that prudent silence, is wise. Mako, for Ra's sake, hold your tongue! Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!" Mako rolled his eyes and walked away.

A small distance away, Timaeus had heard the exchange and thought to himself, 'I could use this to my advantage.'

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Dartz's laughter ran out of his office and into the hall. The office was filled with posters of past productions and on the desk was countless newspapers. Dartz had one in his hands.

"Mystery after gala night! It says: 'Mystery of soprano's flight!' Mystified! All the papers say: 'We are mystified, we suspect foul play.' Bad news on soprano's scene, first Teá now Daphne. Still at least the seats get sold..." He stopped for a second and smiled, "Gossip's worth it's weight in gold." He kissed the top of the newspaper and laughed again.

He grabbed another newspaper and continued. "Diva tenders resignation, cover does a midnight flit. Half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers; Opera!" He threw his hands up and made a small cheer. "To hell with Gluck and Handel; have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!"

"Damnable!" Pegasus shouted when he entered the room, "Will they all walk out? This is damnable!"

"Pegasus, please don't shout. It's publicity! And the take is vast. Free publicity!" He said waving his hand dismissively.

"But we have no cast!" Pegasus argued.

"But Pegasus, have you seen the queue?" Dartz asked sitting in his desk. He then noticed the two envelopes with their names on them. "Ah, it seems you have one too."

Pegasus took the envelope and began to read the contents.

"Dear Pegasus, what a charming gala, Daphne enjoyed a great success. We were hardly bereft when Lady Teá left. Otherwise, the chorus was entrancing but the dancing was a lamentable mess!" Pegasus read off the page.

Dartz took his own note out and read it carefully.

"Dear Dartz, A brief reminder. My salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost by return of post. P.T.O No one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"

Both men leaned against the desk in a foul mood.

"Who would have the gall to send this?" They sang together, "Someone with a puerile brain."

"These both are signed O.G" Dartz said.

"Who the hell is he?" Pegasus growled.

"Opera ghost..." They said together

"It's really not amusing." Dartz said rounding the desk again.

"He's abusing our position." Pegasus agreed.

"In addition, he wants money!" Dartz nearly shrieked.

"He's a funny sort of specter," Pegasus started.

"To expect a large retainer nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane!" They sang together.

"Where is she?" Timaeus shouted entering the room.

"You mean Lady Teá?" Pegasus asked.

"I mean Ms. Milore! Where is she?" Timaeus growled to the managers.

"How should we know?" Dartz said flipping his hand.

"I want an answer! I take it that you sent me this note!" He held out an identical note.

"What is this nonsense?" Dartz said rolling his eyes.

"Of course not!" Pegasus argued with Timaeus.

"Don't look at us." Dartz said.

"She's not with you then?" Timaeus asked confused.

"Of course not!" Dartz nearly growled at him.

"We're in the dark!" Pegasus said.

"Please, sir, don't argue. Is this the letter you wrote?" Timaeus asked, holding out the letter.

"And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?" Dartz asked.

All eyes went to him and he quickly corrected himself. "Or written?"

Pegasus took a deep breath and began to read the note.

"Do not fear for Ms. Milore. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to take her away." He showed the note to Dartz while Timaeus removed the large cloak he was wearing.

"If you didn't write it, who did?" Timaeus asked the two men.

The door opened and an angry Teá stormed into the room.

"Where is he?" She shrieked.

"Ah, welcome back!" Pegasus said running toward her.

"Your precious patron! Where is he?" Teá shrieked again.

"What is it now?" Timaeus said holding the bridge of his nose.

"I have your letter. A letter which I rather resent." She said. Sozoji stood behind her giving her a little more ego than necessary.

Dartz looked to Timaeus and asked, "Did you send it?"

"Of course not!" He said crossing his arms.

"As if he would." Pegasus agreed with Timaeus.

"You didn't send it?" Teá asked, still not believing the Lord.

"Of course not!" Timaeus said, repeating his earlier statement.

"What's going on?" Dartz asked now getting confused on the angles to the problem.

"You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?" She said jutting out the letter to the obviously taller man.

"And what is it that I meant to have sent?" Timaeus asked with a sneer, taking the note.

Teá gasped and looked to Sozoji, who looked to Pegasus, who looked to Dartz, who looked to the person behind him but no one was there.

"Your days at the Opera of the Desert are numbered, Daphne Milore will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place." When he finished reading, Pegasus took the note out of his hands and looked over it with Dartz. Timaeus thought for a moment, was this ghost the voice that he heard singing in Daphne's room the previous night?

"Far too many notes for my taste." They said together, "And most of them about Daphne! All we've heard since we came is Ms. Milore's name!"

The door opened silently and Isis, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou and walked into the room. Isis banged her cane against the floor and all was silent.

"Ms. Milore has returned." Isis said simply.

"In that case, our meeting is adjourned." Dartz said throwing the notes into the air.

"Where precisely is she now?" Pegasus asked.

"I thought it best that she went home." Isis said.

"She needed rest." Yugi said agreeing with her.

"May I see her?" Timaeus asked approaching her.

"No, my lord. She will see no one." Ryou said sadly.

"Will she sing, will she sing?" Teá and Sojozi demanded.

"Here," Isis said holding up an envelope, "I have a note."

"Let me see it!" Everyone except the three boys behind Isis screamed.

"Please!" Dartz shouted as he took the envelope from Isis.

He opened it noisily and started to read. "Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not..." Pegasus trailed off as a ghostly voice began to sing the rest of the note. Timaeus fully recognized the voice as the one in Daphne's room.

"Followed my instructions, I shall give you one last chance... Daphne Milore has returned to you. And I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of 'Il Muto', you will therefore cast Lady Teá as the page-boy. And put my Daphne in the role of countess. The role which my Daphne plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the page-boy is silent, which makes my casting in a word, ideal... I shall watch the performance in my normal seat in the Pharaoh's box, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant."

"O.G." Dartz finished after the voice stopped.

Silence filled the hall.

"Daphne... Daphne..." The three boys called out.

"Daphne!" Teá shrieked.

"Whatever next!" Pegasus shouted exasperated.

"It's all a plot to help, Daphne!" Teá continued.

"This is insane!" Dartz shouted.

"I know who sent this. The patron, her lover!" Teá said pointing to Timaeus.

"Indeed? Can you believe it?" Timaeus sneered at the egotistical Prima Donna.

"My lady!" Pegasus called to the woman who started to sing in Italian. "This is all a joke!"

"It changes nothing!" Dartz agreed, "My Lady!"

"You are our star!"

"And always will be! The man is mad!"

"We don't take orders!"

Dartz managed to get attention and said.

"Ms. Milore will be playing the page-boy. The silent role." Dartz said.

Pegasus got his train of thought and continued with him.

"Teá will be playing the lead!"

"You don't deserve her!" Sozoji sang

"It's useless trying to replace me!" Teá sang.

"Replace her!" Sozoji sang after her.

"You're only saying this to please me!" She sang again.

"Please her!" Sozoji repeated.

The two if them started to sing in Italian and became unintelligible to the small crowd.

"Abscond his word, beware to those. The Angel see, the Angel knows." Isis argued.

The constant arguing deafened many people walking by the office but then it went silent.

"Your public needs you!" Pegasus pleaded.

"We need you too." Dartz said in a obviously forced smile.

"Would you rather have your precious little upstart?" Teá argued.

"My lady, no." Both of them said, "the world wants you!"

"Prima Donna, first lady on the stage, your devotees are on their knees to implore you."

"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?" Pegasus sang.

"Think of how they all adore you." Dartz sang obviously pulled into this.

"Prima Donna, enchant us once again!" Both of them pleaded.

"Think of your muse..." Pegasus sang taking her hand.

"And of the queues round the theatre!" Dartz sang.

"Can you deny us the triumph in store?" They both sang.

"Sing, Prima Donna, once more!" Pegasus, Dartz, and Sozoji sang to her.

"Prima Donna, your song shall live again, you took a snub, but there's a public who needs you. Think of their cry of undying support," Teá sang.

"We get our opera!" Pegasus exclaimed.

"She gets her limelight!" Dartz groaned in agreement.

"Follow where the limelight leads you! Prima Donna, your song shall never die, you'll sing again and to unending ovation. Think how you'll shine in that final encore; sing, Prima Donna, once more!" Teá sang somehow getting dressed into her costume inside the office.

"See that these demands are rejected." Timaeus agreed with the managers at last, Daphne was his alone.

"Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl who's gone and slept with the patron? Timaeus and she entwined in love's duet; although he may demur he must have been with her. You'd never get away with a this in a play, but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue, it's just the sort of story audiences adore, in fact a perfect opera." Pegasus and Dartz sung together.

"For if his curses are on this opera." Yugi, Malik and Ryou sung to each other.

Everyone in the room sung together except Isis and the three boys and Teá. "Prima Donna, the world is at your feet, a nation waits and how it hates to be cheated."

Teá finally finished changing and and gave a overly dramatic smile.

"Light up the stage with that age old rapport; sing Prima Donna, once more!" Everyone sang.

The angry voice from earlier blared through the walls and everyone jumped.

"So... It is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, an incident beyond imagination will occur!"

Teá unfroze first and took a deep breath. A tiny scenery dropping wasn't going to scare her out of her limelight.

"Once more!" Everyone sang again.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Yami was beyond angry when he returned to his cavern home. Steam nearly billowed out of his ears.

He forced himself to calm down and then remembered something that he had been experimenting with.

"That'll work." He said with a smirk.

**Nice going, Tea. You've managed to piss off Yami, not the best thing to do. **

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! I'm so excited to post this chapter since this is where my plot twist appears! I thought it up and it whacked me like wrecking ball... That's not a good reference... Any way! Here's the chappie! **

***I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or PTO... I only own Daphne***

Daphne had changed into her costume and was waiting backstage for the show to start. She had no idea about the argument in the manager's office but by Timaeus' face, she could tell he was less than pleased with it.

"Sorry about this, Daphne." Yugi said sadly walking in with Malik and Ryou.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Daphne smiled at the boys.

Daphne looked down and grimaced at her costume. She had to wear a pair of tight pants underneath a large skirt. She felt ridiculous.

"The Pharaoh may help you out with the costume problem." Malik said with a wink, "He may destroy Teá's costume and they may have to put you in the leading role anyway."

Daphne laughed and gave the boys a smile.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Timaeus sat down in the Pharaoh's box. A silly ghost didn't scare him. His thoughts went to Daphne, she had changed since she vanished. She kept many secrets from him, he didn't like it. 'No matter.' He thought, 'She'll be mine anyway soon.'

The orchestra started to play with Valon directing. The curtains opened to a background of a lavish home. Teá wore a large pink dress, making her appear at least four times wider than she supposedly was, she also wore a near foot tall wig, making her look even more ridiculous. Daphne walked around the stage lightly touching the background with a pink feather duster. Three people walked out of the wings and their faces were elaborately decorated to show that they were nobles of a sort. The lady and two men began to converse.

"They say that this youth has set my ladies' heart aflame!" The woman sang.

"His Lordship's sure would die of shock!" A man sang.

"His Lordship is a laughing stock!" The other man sang.

"Should he suspect her, Ra protect her; Shame, Shame , Shame!" All three of them sang walking across the stage. "This faithless lady's bound for Hades! Shame, Shame Shame!" The three sat down and Teá looked to Daphne, who had sat herself next to the woman.

"Serafimo, your disguise is perfect!" Teá said to Daphne's character, who smiled broadly. Three knocks were heard back stage and everyone on the stage froze. "Why, who can this be?" Both of them leaned toward the sound and waited and Sozoji walked out in a costume that made him look 30 years older.

"Gentle wife, admit your loving husband." Sozoji sang.

Both of them pantomimed being frightened and Daphne went back to dusting the room.

Pegasus looked to Dartz, whom had both sat with Timaeus, and asked:

"Every seat sold?"

Dartz laughed, "Hardly! A disaster beyond imagination.."

"My love, I am called to England on affairs of state and must leave you with your new maid." Sozoji sang to her then gestured to Daphne who was cleaning the underside of a table and shaking her rear provocatively. He laughed and leaned over to the audience and said to them, "Though I'd happily take the maid with me." Daphne made a silent gasp and walked to the other side of the stage.

"The old fool is leaving!" Teá said to the audience using her fan to cover her mouth, causing the audience to laugh.

Sozoji looked back to the audience and gave a look of suspicion.

"I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave but shall hide over there," he gestured with his cane to an area behind the curtains, "to observe herrrrrrr. Adios!" He called to her.

"Adios!" She called getting up from her chair.

"Adios!" They both sang as they made a mock farewell and Sozoji walked off the stage.

As soon as he was gone, Teá ran over to Daphne and grabbed her wrist.

"Serafimo! Away with this pretense!" She ripped off the skirt while Daphne took off the hat, "You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!"

They both ran over to the couch and behind Teá's fan, they pretended to kiss and the audience laughed. "Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Haha haha. Time to try to get a better half!" She thrust out her hand and Daphne 'lovingly' held it.

"Poor fool, he doesn't know! Hoho hoho! If he knew the truth he'd never, ever go!" Everyone sang while Sozoji pretended to throw a tantrum behind the curtains.

"Did I not instruct that the Pharaoh's box be kept empty!" A booming voice said.

All looked up and could see a tall cloaked man standing in the small dome above the stage. The performers gasped.

Malik gasped the loudest and said:

"He's here! The Pharaoh of the Opera!"

"Angel." Daphne said looking toward him.

Teá pulled her quickly by her arm and hissed into her ear.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" She threw her back and nearly into the couch.

Yami's anger surged. How dare that woman harm his angel of music.

"A toad, madam?" He called down to her, "Perhaps, it is you who are the toad."

Teá's face became a grimace and she looked straight to Valon.

"Maestro! Keep playing!" She said to him.

The lady tried to argue with her but Teá shot her an evil glare. All resistance was futile and Teá's throat spray was brought out. Nobody noticed the smirk on Yami's face, 'Perfect.'

"Serafimo, away with this pretense!" Teá sang.

Daphne was lost. Haven't they already done this part? "You cannot speak, but kiss me in my Errrrr." At the end of the line, Teá made a loud croak, as if she were a toad. Yami chuckled and leaned against the dome. "Poor fool, he makes me laugh. Haha haha Errrr!" She croaked again and she held her throat. The audience laughed and laughed to her dismay. Yami continued to laugh as the managers tried to clear up his prank and he left to settle things back in his lair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologize, the performance will continue in 10 minutes time... When the role of the countess will be sung by Ms Daphne Milore!" Dartz managed out through his anger.

Daphne ran off the stage and into the dressing rooms when she heard her new part, just barely dodging Pegasus, who was running to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He called out, obviously out of breath. "As a form of entertainment, we shall be giving you the ballet from act... Um... Three, of tonight's opera. Maestro! Bring the ballet forward!" Pegasus ran off the stage and the ballerinas came out.

After a few minutes in, Timaeus excused himself from the box. He walked to the backstage area that he had acquainted himself with earlier. Searching around he finally found his target. Mako was walking from scenery dock to scenery dock, checking to make sure everything was in order.

Timaeus knew the look on Daphne's face when the ghost's voice had appeared. It was the look that came over her when her father would speak of the Angel of Music. He hated the look; Daphne always treated the Angel as if it were more important than he was, but right now was going to be the end of that.

He took a noose that held an nearby scenery post and wrapped it around Mako's neck. The man struggled but Timaeus held on tightly. Wrapping the other side of the rope around a post, he pushed Mako's body over the edge, effectively hanging him. The dancers screamed and ran backstage when they saw his body.

At that moment, Daphne had returned and saw what had happened.

"Angel... Yami, no!" She gasped and ran.

She ran into Timaeus, who had quickly gotten out of the scenery docks, and ran off with him.\

"Please remain in your seats! Do not panic! It was an accident! Simply an accident!" Dartz called from the stage.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Daphne dragged Timaeus through the opera house until they reached the roof. She let go of him and quickly closed the door behind her.

"Why have you brought us here?" Timaeus asked sharply, pretending to play dumb to his crime.

"Don't take me back there!" Daphne pleaded to her friend, her scared tears threatened to spill.

"We must return!" He continued.

"He'll kill me! His eyes will find me there!" Daphne couldn't think through her fear. The Pharaoh killed his victims by hanging them from places where they were bound to be seen, she may be next.

"Daphne, don't say that." He said, trying to make his plan work.

"Those eyes that burn!"

"Don't even think it!" Timaeus said trying to touch her shoulder but she continued to pull away.

"And if he has to kill a thousand men..." Daphne started.

"Forget this waking nightmare-"

"The Pharaoh of the Opera will kill-" she started again.

"This phantom is a fable, believe me-" Timaeus argued with the panicking girl.

"-and kill again!" She finally gasped through.

"There is no Pharaoh of the Opera!" He tried shouting.

"My Ra, who is this man?" Daphne asked.

"My Ra, who is this man?" He echoed her.

"Who hunts to kill?" She finished.

"This mask of death."

"I can't escape from him!"

"Whose is this voice you hear?"

"I never will!"

"With every breath!"

"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Pharaoh of the Opera is here/ there inside my/ your mind!" They both sang together.

"There is no Pharaoh of the Opera!" Timaeus shouted to her, tightly gripping her shoulders.

Daphne pulled away. He was treating her as if she were a child!

"Timaeus, I've been there! To his world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness... Darkness..." Daphne gasped to him. "Timaeus, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face so distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in that darkness... Darkness."

Her fear lessened as she remembered the night of her descent. Yami had been so confident and it somehow made her feel safe.

"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night, there was music in my mind. And through music, my soul began to soar! And I heard as I never heard before..."

"What you heard was a dream, and nothing more." Timaeus responded.

Daphne turned to him and Timaeus nearly growled at the look in her eyes. She pitied that thing.

"Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threaten... and adore."

Timaeus calmed himself; he still needed to enact his plan.

"Daphne... Daphne." He called to her.

"Daphne.." A whisper of a voice called.

Daphne immediately froze and tears swam down her cheeks.

"What was that?" She asked through tears.

She looked around the roof and saw nothing there. She was going insane! She fell to her knees and she cried for a moment. Timaeus tried to calm her but was having no luck.

"There is no Pharaoh of the Opera." He said sternly trying to reason with her the only way he knew how, to tell it right to her face. "And there is no Angel of Music."

Daphne didn't respond so Timaeus left. He didn't like tears.

Daphne still sat on the ground, slowly but surely calming down. 'Maybe Timaeus is right,' she thought, 'maybe the whole thing was just a figment of my imagination.'

"Daphne." She heard a voice call her name.

She looked up and saw Yami. He wore a concerned face and took a step toward her. "What is wrong, Angel? I had heard something had happened during the performance."

Daphne's anger surged and she stood up quickly.

"You kill someone and then you ask me if something is wrong?" She shouted at him.

Yami looked confused.

"I didn't kill anyone, my angel. All I did was change Teá's voice spray as revenge, nothing more. Please understand." He pleaded taking another step toward her.

"But..." She said taking a step back.

"I don't kill, Daphne." Yami said taking a step and reaching his hand to her cheek.

Daphne took another step back and Yami's face and hand fell. He didn't know who had killed Mako, it was someone who knew the opera house well, but who could it be?

Daphne's heart fell as Yami's face did. She was torn between what she saw and what Timaeus told her. "I understand..." Yami said at last causing Daphne to look up at him. "You fear me, just as everyone else does. I understand. I will bother you no more." He turned to leave and more tears fell down Daphne's cheeks. She couldn't let him go.

She ran over to Yami and quickly took his hands in hers. He gave her a sad look but didn't try to move.

"I don't fear you. I saw what had happened and I had just assumed since all the stories say..." She trailed off as she cried again.

Yami wrapped his arms around the girl protectively. He saw that her childhood friend had left her to cry out her frustrations alone, it angered him to no end but he hid it to make Daphne, who still cared for her friend, happy. "I'm sorry... I just couldn't bear the thought of you killing a person." She said with a little hiccup from her tears.

Yami pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at the girl's eyes lightly.

"You're forgiven." Yami said, "I'll always be here for you."

He leaned down and kissed the hollow of Daphne's throat. He leaned up again and held Daphne lightly.

"No more talk of hatred." Yami sang, Daphne immediately looked up at him. "Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing will harm you. My words will warm and calm you."

Daphne leaned back into his embrace and Yami kept singing.

"Let me be your freedom. Let twilight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you."

That last line was directed to Timaeus, even though he didn't point it out directly.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment," Daphne sang softly holding onto Yami tightly so that she could hear his heartbeat. "Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you, now and always. Promise me that all you say is true... That's all I ask of you."

Yami pulled her away for a moment so that he could see her diamond blue eyes.

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your might. You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you..." Yami said with a smile, promising her.

Daphne looked away and saw the stars glitter off the water in the nearby oasis.

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more fights..." She looked back over to him and smiled, "and you, always beside me to hold me and to hide me.."

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..." Yami sang taking her hands comfortingly, "let me lead you from your solitude. Say you want me with you here, beside you." He pulled Daphne into a tight hug and affectionately rubbed his nose against her jaw, tickling her. "Anywhere you go, let me go too. Daphne, that's all I ask of you.."

"Say you'll share with me with one love, one lifetime," Daphne sang back to him playing with the hair in her face, "say the word and I will follow you.."

Yami lifted his head and they both sang:

"Share each day with me each night, each morning.."

"Say you love me.." Daphne sang, a small blush coming to her cheeks.

"You know I do.." Yami didn't hesitate saying.

"Love me: that's all I ask of you." They both sang.

Daphne slid out of Yami's grip, and ran away giggling. She didn't get far as Yami grabbed her again and spun her in a circle. He put her down and kissed her cheek, Daphne felt goosebumps run along her cheek as she felt the cold mask.

"Anywhere you go let me go too... Love me, that's all I ask of you." They both sang and they pulled each other into a tight embrace.

They remained that way for a minute till Daphne realized that she still had to perform. She felt much better now knowing that her angel was indeed real and didn't kill Mako.

"I must go." She said pulling away, "They'll wonder where I am."

Daphne ran to the door but looked back at the last instant. "Wait for me, Yami?"

Yami smiled and without any hesitation he responded, "Daphne, I love you."

Daphne beamed, "Be at the mirror and have the boat ready."

"And soon you'll be beside me."

"You'll guard me and you'll guide me." Daphne said quickly running out the door and Yami jumped into his tunnels to watch the rest of the show.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Timaeus went to see Daphne before she went on. She looked beautiful in the attire of the Countess.

"Are you feeling better, Daphne?" He asked.

She looked over to him and he noticed a happy glint in her eyes.

"Yes, Timaeus." She said properly, "I feel much better."

He narrowed his eyes a hair. She never spoke properly to him.

"Did you think about what I said earlier?"

"Yes." She looked away and put the last touch of makeup on her face. "I respect that you don't believe, but I still trust in my Angel of Music."

She left quickly and Timaeus stood there in shock. His plan utterly failed. He needed a back up idea.

Timaeus walked through the opera house looking for a new idea. Not thinking of anything, he entered the auditorium and an idea struck him like lightning. The chandelier loomed over the audience just waiting for something to happen.

He quickly found the posts that held the chandelier in place and took out his sword. He cut rope after rope until it only hung by a single one. He didn't care that people could be hurt, or even killed. He wanted to make Daphne his! With that he cut the rope and the chandelier creaked as it swung.

The audience gasped and everyone ran for the exits. The performers on stage screamed and ran backstage. Daphne was on stage and then noticed Yami running along the edges of the auditorium trying to get the chandelier to fall away from people.

He wrapped ropes around the crystal chandelier and directed the large object to fall near the stage. He gasped as Daphne was still on stage watching.

"Daphne!" Yugi shouted as he pulled the girl backstage.

As soon as she was backstage, the large chandelier crashed against the stage causing crystals to fly everywhere.

Ryou and Malik joined Yugi and Daphne as they looked at the shatters of the chandelier. The three boys whispered about whether or not the chandelier crashing was the Pharaoh, since he helped not getting anyone hurt. Out of the corner of Daphne's eye, she noticed Isis talking to someone hiding in the shadows. She slipped away from the whispering boys and approached Isis.

"You must be careful, my Pharaoh." She was saying, "People will suspect you, it will not be safe."

"Thank you, Isis." Yami said softly from the shadows.

Daphne took a step closer and Isis noticed the girl's presence.

"You will need to take Daphne with you." Isis added, "She may be in some shock."

There was no response but she felt a light grip on her hand pulling her into a small tunnel. Daphne wanted to know how Isis knew Yami but that would have to wait for another time.

They arrived at Yami's shadowy home and Daphne was quickly asleep as soon as she changed out of the uncomfortable costume. Yami smiled at the girl and soon followed her example and fell asleep.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please Review! I love to hear what you guys think!**

**Wait... could anyone tell me how to take down a cover for a story? I tried to put a cover on this one and it is not showing up! Please help!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai Hai! I'm back! I can't believe that I'm almost done with this story, the first one I've ever finished ever! The next chapter will be the last and then I'll be back to the drawing boards to find something new... Ugh... Any who! I love this chick, Vampire Siren! Read her stories, she's great!**

***I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Phantom, I only own Daphne***

A half a year had passed since the chandelier had dropped. Pegasus and Dartz, unhappily, paid the fee to have a new one brought in. They paid extra for it to be reinforced so that the incident never happened again.

That night was the celebratory party for the new chandelier. The two managers walked down the opposite sides of the staircase. As if a drum beat indicated, they step back step by step. Eventually, they ran into each other.

"Lord Dartz?" One asked in a raspy voice.

"Lord Pegasus?" The other said in a droopy voice.

They slowly turned around and sighed with relief as they saw who they expected.

"Dear Pegasus, what a splendid party!" Dartz exclaimed.

"A prologue to a bright new year!" Pegasus exclaimed, he may have already drank too much.

"Quite a night, I'm impressed." Dartz chuckled.

"Well one does one's best!"

"Here's to us!" Both men exclaimed.

"A toast to all the city?" Pegasus asked.

"Such a pity that the Pharaoh can't be here!" Dartz barked in laughter.

Both men stopped as Valon started to play the waltz music. Performers and guests alike came to this event and assorted colors were strewn everywhere for the occasion. Isis had allowed the dancers to wear whatever they wished as long as it was approve by her, much to the dismay of some of them.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!" The performers sang. "Masquerade! Every face a different shape! Masquerade! Look around there's another mask behind you!"

The performers then began to sing more softly. "Flash of mauve, flash of puce, ghoul and goose, green and black, queen and priest, trace of rouge, face of beast... Faces! Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round, in an inhuman race."

"Eye of gold, thigh of blue, true is false, who is who? Curl of lip, swirl of gown, ace of hearts, face of clown..."

The performers got loud again, "Faces! Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light, in the sound."

Daphne and Timaeus ran down a nearby staircase, Daphne kept a steady distance from her childhood friend.

"But who can name the face?" They sang together.

"Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!"

The performers got into a large circle in the center of the room. Crazed eyes stared at one another from behind the masks. "Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads, masquerade. Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you." They sang in a whisper.

"Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies. Masquerade! You can fool any friend whoever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes, Masquerade! Run and hide but a face will still pursue you!"

Isis stood out from the crowd in her costume as a temple priestess.

"What a night!" She exclaimed.

"What a crowd!" Ryou agreed dressed as a servant. Malik, dressed as an egyptian god, and Yugi, dressed as the illusion magician.

"Makes you glad!" Pegasus exclaimed.

"Makes you proud! All the creme de la creme!" Dartz called.

Teá dressed as herself essentially sang, "Watching us, watching them!"

The three boys chorused together, "And all our worries are in the past!"

"Six whole months." Pegasus sang.

"Of relief!" Sozoji sang, dressed as knight from across the sea.

"Of delight!" Teá sang, ignoring him.

"Of Elysian peace!" Dartz and Pegasus shouted together.

"And we can breathe at last." The three boys and Isis agreed.

"No more notes." Teá sang in an annoyed voice.

"No more ghost!" Sozoji sang raising his fist.

"Here's a health." Isis said now being suspicious.

"Here's a toast! To a prosperous year!" Pegasus added after Isis stopped.

"To the new chandelier!" Dartz added on.

"And may it's splendor never fade!" Teá and Sozoji sang together.

"What a change!" Yugi sang.

"What a blessed relief!" Pegasus and Dartz sang.

"And what a masquerade!" Pegasus added on before going back to the party.

Before going back to talking, Isis had noticed that Daphne was talking with Timaeus again. The woman didn't trust the patron but she had no choice to at the moment.

Daphne was dressed as a star, a silver dress and heels with glitter in her hair she carried a golden mask in her hand. Timaeus was dressed as a dragon knight, heavy armor that matched his dark green eye.

Daphne made only small talk with Timaeus. After six months, their relationship never recovered and they were forced to be forever awkward with one another. Daphne held tightly to the ring around her neck. Yami had given it to her only a week ago and Timaeus was still angry about it.

"Think of it, a secret engagement."She sang to herself, "Look at me, a future bride." She smiled unbeknownst to her.

"But why so secret? What have you to hide?" Timaeus asked sourly.

Daphne looked up to her friend and sang softly.

"You promised me."

"I did no such thing." Timaeus argued.

"Then don't, they'll see!" Daphne protested and held the ring tightly in her fist.

"Then let them see!" Timaeus taunted, "It's an engagement, not a crime. What are you afraid of?"

Daphne smiled at him, she still wanted to have her friend back.

"Let's not argue."

Timaeus finally agreed.

"Let's not argue.."

"Please pretend..."

"I can only hope..."

"You/ I will understand in time!" Both of them sang.

Daphne was dragged away by a crowd of dancers and Timaeus went to talk with the managers. For hours it seemed, Daphne danced among the performers. When Daphne heard the dramatic end of the music, she ran up to stand by Isis, Yugi, Ryou and Malik.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!"

The pitch went higher but it was no problem for the experienced performers.

"Masquerade! Every face a different shape! Masquerade! Look around there's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds! Masquerade! Take your fill- let the spectacle astound you..."

Before the last beat of their song, mist overshadowed the group and the lights dimmed dangerously. Yami stepped out of the shadows, wearing intricate red robes and a mask that still covered half of his face. He slowly descended the steps, taking one step at a time, like a drum beat. He gave a smirk.

"Why so silent, good friends?" Yami sang. "Did you think that I had left you for good?"

"Why so silent, good friends?" Yami sang. "Did you think that I had left you for good?"

"Have you missed me, good friends?" Yami asked, holding his other hand to his chest. "I have written you an opera! Here I bring the finished score: Don Juan Triumphant!"

Yami threw the book to Pegasus, who nearly fell underneath the weight of the papers.

"I advise you to comply, my instructions should be clear. Remember: There are worse things than a unknown killer."

Yami's crimson eyes met Daphne's and he motioned her forward.

Daphne pulled out of Timaeus's grasp and walked the edge of the stairs. Yami played with the ring around her neck for a moment, then called for the whole crowd to hear. "Your chains are still mine, you will sing for me!"

Fire erupted along the sides of the hall and everyone scurried to safety. As soon as everyone was gone, the flames extinguished themselves, leaving no damage behind. Yami was gone just as quickly, leaving only a red rose in Daphne's hand.

Meanwhile, Timaeus was off searching for Isis. He eventually found her sneaking through the halls.

"Lady Isis!" He called. "What was the whole meaning of that!"

Isis jumped and quickly went on the defensive.

"Don't ask me!" She said moving away, "I know no more than anyone else!"

"That's not true, you know something don't you!" Timaeus growled.

"I know nothing!" Isis hissed. "Please, my lord, don't ask me!"

"Lady Isis, for all our sakes!"

Isis stopped in her tracks. She wanted to protect the spirit of the opera house but Timaeus most likely will not let the subject drop.

"Very well." She relented and stepped close to the young lord. "It was years ago, there was a traveling faire was in the city; conjurors, tumblers... Human oddities."

"Go on." Timaeus urged.

"And there was... I shall never forget him. A man. Locked in a cage."

"In a cage?"

"Twin brother to the Pharaoh, taken away in the middle of the night. Yet, a prodigy, my lord. Scholar, architect, musician..." She trailed away.

"A composer." Timaeus finished.

"And an inventor too, my lord. They boasted that he had built for a noble in Persia, a maze of mirrors..."

"Who is this man?" Timaeus growled yet again, he was growing irritated of the side tracks.

"A freak of nature, more monster than man." Isis sang softly.

"Deformed." Timaeus said.

"From birth it seemed." Isis said forlornly.

"Ra in heaven."

"Then he went missing. I helped him escape." Isis said with a small smile.

"Go on!"

"They never found him. It was said he had died."

"But he didn't die, did he?" Timaeus argued.

"The world forgot him, but I never can, for in this darkness..."

"And so our Phantom's this man!"

"He has found me again!"

The air turned icey. Isis began to fear that someone had overheard the talk. The Pharaoh should be returned to his rightful place! "I have said too much, my lord!" She exclaimed quickly walking back down the halls.

"No, wait!" Timaeus called.

"And there have been too many accidents!" Isis called.

"Accidents?! Lady Isis!" Timaeus continued to call but Isis scampered away.

The young lord growled and entered the grand hall again. The only one still there was Daphne. She was sitting on the last step, the place where Yami (though Timaeus didn't know his name) last was, playing with a red rose. 'This has to end.' Timaeus thought, 'one way or another.'

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The next morning, Dartz and Pegasus stormed into their office in an angered fashion.

"Ludicrous! Have you seen the score!" Pegasus exclaimed.

"Simply ludicrous!" Dartz agreed.

The score was confusing! Valon was having a difficult time discovering melodies from harmonies.

"It's the final straw!" Pegasus shouted.

"This lunacy! Well, you know my views." Dartz said reaching the desk.

"Utter lunacy!" Pegasus shouted again.

"But we daren't refuse!" Dartz whispered sharply.

Pegasus' eyes widened and looked out the door to see the chandelier.

"Not another chandelier..." He gasped.

"Look, my friend! What we have here." Dartz said pulling out the notes placed on his desks.

Pegasus took it with a scowl and opened it.

"Dear, Andre. Read my orchestrations, we need another first bassoon. Every note's overblown and another third trombone has to go, the man could not be deafer so please preferably one who plays in tune!"

Dartz opened his note and read it aloud.

"Dear, Dartz. Vis a vis my opera: some chorus members must be sacked!"

Pegasus groaned loudly, they couldn't just remove characters and replace them that quickly! "If you could find out which has a sense of pitch- wisely though- I've managed to assign a rather minor role to those who cannot act!"

Teá, who was standing in the corner of the office with Sozoji looking at the score, shouted and threw the score to the ground.

"Outrage!" She shouted.

Sojozi tried to pick up the score but Teá walked so briskly by him that it flew into the opposite corner of the room.

"What is it now?" Dartz groaned.

"This whole affair is an outrage!" Teá shrieked.

"Lady Teá, please!" Dartz tried again.

"Now what's the matter?" Pegasus asked.

"Have you seen the size of my part?" Teá hissed.

"My lady, listen!" Pegasus said sweetly.

"It's an insult!" Sozoji shouted finally retrieving the flying score.

"Not you as well!" Dartz groaned.

"Just look at this!" Sozoji held up the score, "It's an insult!"

"Please understand!" Dartz shouted.

"My lord and Lady!" Pegasus said.

"The things I have to do for my art." Teá whined.

Sozoji heard the remark and wrapped his arm around the small singer.

"If you can call this sh..." Sozoji nearly made a curse but he held himself back, "gibberish art?"

Teá noticed that Daphne and Timaeus had entered the room. The ring was still around Daphne's neck and she still stood a foot away from the young lord.

"Ahh, here's our little flower." Teá snickered.

Dartz turned and greeted the two kindly.

"Ah, Ms. Milore. Quite the lady of the hour!"

"You have secured the largest role in this Don Juan." Pegasus said handing her the score.

"Daphne Milore. She doesn't have the voice." Teá sharply.

Dartz groaned loudly. "My lady, please."

Teá only shrugged and turned back to Sozoji.

"Then I take it you're agreeing." Timaeus challenged.

"She's behind this!" Teá whispered loudly.

"It appears we have no choice!" Pegasus argued.

"She's the one behind this! Daphne Milore!"

Daphne's anger surged and she stepped quickly before the snotty prima donna.

"How dare you!" Daphne shouted.

"I'm not a fool!" Teá snapped back to the shorter girl.

"You evil woman, how dare you!" Daphne near shouted.

"You think I'm blind!" Teá sneered at her.

"This isn't my fault! How could I have a part in this plot!" Daphne said before sauntering off.

"Ms. Milore, surely!" Dartz called to the retreating girl.

"But why not?" Pegasus asked.

"What did she say?" Sozoji asked.

"It's your decision, but why not?" Dartz asked for Pegasus.

"She's backing out." Teá whispered back.

"You have a duty! Tell us what you know!" Pegasus said in a low voice.

"I will not do it, duty or not!" Daphne said straightening herself. She was not going to be trifled with especially when it came to Yami's safety.

"Daphne, Daphne." Timaeus said, mocking a caring attitude. "You don't have to they can't make you." The young lord gave a glare to the intruding people.

Isis walked in quietly, holding a note to her chest. She still walked calmly but in her eyes the people could tell something had frightened her.

"Please, good friends. Another note." She said softly.

The room groaned and Isis pulled out the note.

"Fondest greetings to you all! A few instructions just before rehearsal starts..." Isis trailed away as a new voice took over the reading.

"Lady Teá must be taught to act not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage." Teá huffed and walked toward the desk. "Our Don Juan must lose some weight, it's not healthy in a man of Sozoji's age." Sozoji touched his gut lightly and gulped. "And my managers must learn, that their place is in an office, not the arts."

Isis walked over to Daphne and gave a sad smile. "As for my dear Daphne Milore." Timaeus took Daphne's shoulder and squeezed tightly. "No doubt she'll do her best, it's true, her voice is good she knows, though, should she wish to excel she had much still to learn. If that old fool will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher... Your obedient friend," the voice faded.

"And angel." Isis finished.

Daphne sighed.

An idea formed in Timaeus' mind.

"We have all been blind." Timaeus began. "And yet the answer is staring us in the face. This could be the chance, to ensnare our clever friend."

Isis' jaw dropped. She trusted Timaeus with the information she had and now he was going to use it against someone he can't defeat?

"We're listening." Pegasus said.

"Go on." Dartz urged.

"We shall play his game. Perform his work but remember we hold the ace; for if Ms. Milore sings, he is certain to attend." Timaeus sang tightly grabbing onto Daphne's shoulders.

Pegasus brightly smiled, "We make certain the doors are barred!"

Dartz agreed with him. "We make certain our men are there!"

"We make certain they're armed." Timaeus finished.

Daphne pulled out of Timaeus' grip and went over to Isis, who held the trembling girl in a tight embrace.

"The curtain falls, his reign will end." All three sang together.

"Madness!" Isis shouted to the men.

"I'm not so sure!" Pegasus argued.

"Not if it works!" Dartz agreed with his business partner.

"This is madness!" Isis said again with Daphne right behind her.

"The tide will turn!" Pegasus argued again.

"My friend, believe me. There is no way of turning the tide." Isis sang.

"You stick to ballet." Dartz muttered.

"Then help us!" Timaeus sang to the woman.

"My lord, I can't.." Isis sang softly.

"Instead of warning us.." Timaeus started.

"Help us!" The two managers joined in with the patron.

"I wish I could." Isis muttered.

"Don't make excuses!" The two managers shouted to her.

"Then could it be that you're on his side?" Timaeus challenged.

"She's an accomplice?" Teá and Sozoji exclaimed from across the room.

"My friends, believe me I intend no ill, but believe me that he isn't our killer!"

Arguing billowed in Daphne's ears. She couldn't make out what Timaeus or anyone was saying. She held the score to her chest and backed away. After a minute she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please don't..." She tried to sing out but the arguing was too loud. "If you don't stop, I'll go mad!" Daphne shouted and slammed the score onto the desk. Tears swam down her cheeks, some of them landing on the score and smearing the intricate note patterns. "Timaeus.. I'm frightened! Don't make me do this! Don't make him go through this ordeal by fire!" She paused and took a breath, she still hiccuped from tears. "I want him always to be there singing songs in my head, always singing songs in my head."

Daphne continued to sob and Timaeus held her close. Dartz and Pegasus brought a chair Daphne could sit in and Timaeus knelt at her side.

"She's mad." Teá muttered.

"You said yourself, he was nothing but a man," Daphne tried to interrupt him then but Timaeus held up his hand, "yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead..."

Daphne gave on last hiccup and took a deep breath.

"Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life to rescue your own skins? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become the lure? Do I have any choice? You'll kill him without a thought, you'll murder a loving soul... I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could... Oh, Ra- if I agree what horrors what for me in this, your phony opera?" More tears swam down Daphne's cheeks and she held onto Yami's ring tightly.

Timaeus made a face and tightly held Daphne's other hand much to the displeasure of a nearby shadow.

"Daphne, Daphne, don't think that I don't care... But every hope and every prayer rests on you now!" Timaeus sang softly to her.

Daphne could only look at the face of her childhood friend then the faces of everyone else surrounded her, telling her to aid their plan to kill her angel, to kill Yami.

She bolted up and shouted, "I can't!" Then she ran to the door and turned back around for a moment. She muttered only loud enough for the shadow on the wall to hear her.

"I'm sorry." Then Daphne ran.

"Daphne!" Timaeus called for her but she didn't return. The patron snarled and shouted to the walls, knowing that this 'phantom' could hear him. "So, it is to be war between us! But this time, my clever friend, the disaster will be yours!"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The ending of it was a combined thing with the 25th anniversary and the Broadway show that I saw last month. **

**Please Review!**


	6. Not A Chapter: Apology

***Crawls out from underneath a rock***

**Hey! Sorry about this guys. I'm not done with the chapter yet, this one is a little longer since it has more story development than the others. I have a lot of school stuff coming up, dance stuff and other things that have been annoying me for weeks! It should be up by Saturday afternoon or Sunday. **

**Again, sorry for the wait. **

**RobynHood3**


End file.
